Jojo
JoJo Tickle (born September 28, 1997) is the main protagonist in JoJo's Circus alongside her pet Lion Goliath. She is a six year old clown girl who attends school at the Little Big Top Circus Tent and resides in Circus Town. Looks JoJo has white skin, a round red nose, and medium-length red hair. Her outfit includes a blue beret with a red ball on top, a yellow shirt with a blue and purple paint splatter pattern, orange and yellow striped pants, blue socks, and big red and white shoes. She is compared to her mom and dad. In fact, Jojo is compared to her mom, her mom's outfit includes a blue shirt with a orange and red pattern with a pink end with purple heels. Jojo is also compared to her dad as well, her dad's outfit includes a purple/violet button shirt, orange top, yellow vest, golden yellow pants with green stripes, and big red shoes with a green hat. He has white skin, a big red nose and hair. His mouth has purple cover on his lips. Her dad also wears his cannonball clown suit and different types of helmets. The first helmet was green and yellow with a red round ball on top. His second helmet was blue and yellow with a red feather on top. Jojo also a wedding finale from The Muppets Take Manhattan. Trivia Jojo is the leader of her Circus Gang. Jojo is very loyal to all her friends. Jojo bears a striking resemblance to Judy Funnie from the Nickelodeon show Doug, another show created by JoJo's Circus creator Jim Jinkins. Whether or not that was done intentionally is up to speculation She even sings with Skeebo. Sometimes she sings a duet with him. Her favorite song is Get Lucky by Pharrell Williams. JoJo can start riverdancing. JoJo likes disco dancing. Jojo likes her dad’s special good night song. Jojo gets kisses from her mom and loves it when she honks her nose. JoJo grows up to be Circus baby from Five nights at Freddy sister location. fancy Jojo has family habits and fun habits like blasting out of the cannon with her dad. In order for her to blast out of the Cannon, Jojo has to wear a harness over her body attached to her dad, she also wears a helmet, her dad wears the harness with Jojo on his chest. She also likes hugs from her dad when he holds her and squeeze her and hold her up to his face and they touched nose to nose. Jojo likes time with her mom as well. Every night, Jojo likes it when Peaches gives Jojo her special good night Clown kiss. She leans over and kiss Jojo on the forehead and honks her nose 2 times. Sometimes she kisses Jojo in the mornings too and when she honks her nose too. She even likes to hang out with her parents at the circus. Jojo likes to hang out with her grandparents, Granny and Grampy, who love their granddaughter very much. Jojo likes her dad’s good night song. She also likes playing with Skeebo. Tickle Family *Jojo *Goliath *Peaches *Mr. Tickle * Gallery Jojo Tickle.png 33002693800_e3d95fd2f0_o.jpg 72526034_701a7d6f68_o.jpg Videos Nighty Night.MOV Nighty Night.MOV Nighty Night.MOV See Also Jojo and Mr. Tickle Jojo and Peaches Jojo and Dr. Seltzer Jojo and Skeebo Jojo and Fire Chief Seltzer Jojo, Peaches, Goliath, and Mr. Tickle Jojo, Peaches, and Mr. Tickle Jojo, Mr. Tickle, and Peaches Jojo, Mr. Tickle, Goliath and Peaches Jojo, Peaches and Goliath Jojo, Goliath, and Granny and Grampy Tickle Jojo and Granny and Grampy Tickle Category:Family habits Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Clowns Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages with dates Category:Pages need more details Category:Pages with images Category:Young kids Category:Incomplete Category:Incomplete pages Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters need images Category:Tickle Family Category:Infobox templates Category:SSR